<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reid's boy by Emo_Phan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858586">Reid's boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan'>Emo_Phan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Derek Morgan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Reid is soft for Morgan, Smut, Top Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a follow up to Spencer and Derek become smoking buddies. It can be read alone but it is definity a sequel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reid's boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reid had never thought of himself of a territorial person. That is until he met Derek. Now, you may be saying “Reid! Derek is bigger and stronger than you in most ways. So how and why are you protecting him.” It's simple really. He is his and only his.</p><p>That statement sounds a lot more stalkerish when he fully thinks it but the principle stands. As he looks (more like stares) at Derek from across the office the more he feels pulled to talk to him. The whole BAU knows after the whole garcia incident so it wouldn’t be that abnormal or draw any attention at all. However, he has been over to talk to him 5 times in the last hour. So he settles on just staring. </p><p>Since this relationship started his work has been severely suffering. He looked at the clock and it was nearly time to clock out anyway so he started to put his desk work away and gather his things up to go home. All he really needs is a quick joint and to have Derek in his arms. Or his cock in his ass, whichever came first.</p><p>He walks over when he sees Derek give him the can we head home now look and so they do. </p><p>“That caseload was huge. Like seriously. Glad that girl got some help, who keeps toys as trophies? Total psycho.”</p><p>“Yeah. I didn’t do a ton today.” I admit</p><p>“I noticed. Got something better to do huh?” morgan laughs </p><p>“I would rather do you than casework”</p><p>The ride home is rather quiet and when Derek unlocks the door Reid drops his things on the floor and heads towards the cabinet. He takes out a small box out of it and starts laying the contents on a stray book. He rolls himself a small blunt and starts to smoke. The thick smoke curling from Spencer's lip as he inhales it through his nose one more is the hottest thing Derek had ever seen. </p><p>“Are you up for smoking today or not. Either way is fine just wondering” Spencer asks</p><p>“I mean sure but just a couple this time”</p><p>After about an hour everything in the apartment the two now shared had calmed down quite a bit. As Derek had laid down he moved his head to face spencer. The joints were pre rolled of course since the option was now available with the dealer. He always thought that Spencer looked beautiful with smoke floating from his mouth. Like a hazy angle. </p><p>They both split the 4 each having 2. Derek likes to think he has learned from his past mistakes. However, after this he might not of. The warm buzz rocked through him as his brain stopped holding on to his thoughts. He started to zone and his mind went back to what he did all day, look at reid. He was so pretty. His thoughts slowly turned to the last couple months he and Reid spent together. This was the first relationship he had felt safe and loved in for a long time.</p><p> He then kissed Spencer's neck. Now that is very cute in a normal relationship however Derek is not a normal man. He knew damn well that Spencer's neck was sensitive. So a small noise came from his mouth and before he knew it spencer was on top of him pinning him to the couch. <br/>It was slow at first. Then it wasn’t. Spencer flipped Derek over which was previously thought to be harder than it was apparently. Reid then started to unzip his pants and started to lube up his fingers. They just left lube in the living room because this was far from an uncommon experience. </p><p>As Reid pushed his neck into a pillow he felt his fingers which were now wet with lube began to enter him. The warm feeling as though he was glued to the smaller man only heightened his arousal. Spencer knew how to reduce him to a moaning puddle in his arms. He tried to chase the feeling of those same fingers but he knew that amount of effort just wasn’t worth it. </p><p>“You're so desperate, be patient and stop acting like a slut.”</p><p>While Derek considers himself a man of high respect (get it haha) those words cause his aching cock to only leak more.</p><p>“I’m close Spence”</p><p>"Remember that I make you feel like this, your mine der. I love that I get to see you all bent over and needy"</p><p>Those words pushed him over the edge. As he comes he feels Reid hunch over and kiss the back of his neck. After a while reid leaves to wash his hands and derek goes to get some paper towel. They lie back down and watch some baking show as they fall asleep with Derek's head on his lap. </p><p>While it may not be conventional he sure is glad he has Dr. Reid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got some requests to continue Smoking buddies and this is that lol, it is product of writer's block and procrastination. I don't love the way it came out but here we are hope you liked it &lt;3!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>